Solid materials can be dispensed with a variety of dispensers. Typically, solid materials in large diameter sizes may be dispensed with dispensers specifically designed to handle large granularity solid materials, whereas solid materials in small diameter sizes may be dispensed with dispensers specifically designed to handle small granularity solid materials.
As an example, solid materials in powdery form may be dispensed with aerosol dispensers. However, it may be challenging for an aerosol dispenser to dispense solid materials in non-powdery form or to dispense powdery materials in accurate amounts.
Alternatively, solid materials may be dispensed with mechanically complex dispensers. Such a dispenser may be expensive to make and to use, as it may comprise a fair number of fragile or delicate parts or components difficult to manufacture and susceptible to malfunction in repeated operations. Because of the fragile or delicate parts and components, it may be extremely difficult to clean the dispenser thoroughly and thus it may be difficult to dispense present solid materials free of pollutions of residues from previously dispensed solid materials of different types.
In addition, a mechanically complex dispenser may still be quite limited in the capability of handling solid materials of a wide range of diameters, such as solid materials of a diameter range larger than a relatively moderate diameter limit. The dispenser may also be limited in the capability of handling solid materials with mixed granularities and/or in relatively large amounts/quantities and/or in relatively minute amounts/quantities.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.